If Wesker had a teenage daughter
by admiralsarah
Summary: I wrote this story a few years ago, I've decided to rewrite the story and make it better. It's about what happens when Wesker has a teenage daughter and try's to be a good father. Doesn't help that she is dating Leon. (Jake does not exist in this story). It's a funny story. Read and please tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to Capcom

On a chilly early March morning an alarm clock got punched for waking someone. The girl the clock awoke groaned as she got up. "I need coffee," she mumbled to herself. She threw on her bathrobe and walked up a flight of stairs to her friend's small kitchen. Not to her surprise the coffee maker was not on. "Of course Claire is still asleep," she said as she started to make coffee. "Claire!" she yelled. "Time to get up. For once you've over slept longer then me! If you don't get up now I'll drink all your coffee!"

The door across the hall flew open. "Don't you dare drink all the coffee Helen or I will seriously kill you."

Helen laughed as she poured two cups. "Good morning to you too," she said. "I should drink the coffee, I buy it," She laughed.

The other girl across the small kitchen smiled. "Yes, but who's apartment is it, and who lets you stay in the basement for free."

"Yes, yes I know." Helen replied. "So Claire what are your plans for today?"

"Homework. What happened to me? I used to do all sorts of fun stuff on Saturdays, now I do homework. I feel so old."

Helen giggled. "Well todays a big day for me."

"Oh that's right," Claire said as she remembered "You have a date with Leon tonight."

"Yes, there's that, but today I am going to meet my father. I've wanted to do it my whole life and I'm finally going to do it."

"Your father?" Claire's eyes widen. "I thought you had no idea who he was? How did you find out? Are you sure this guy is really your father? What if he is an asshole? What if he wants nothing to do with you? Or you find out he was a jerk who left you and your mother?"

"I know Claire, I expected to find out that he abandoned me and my mother. I expected him to close the door in my face. But he might not know that I even exist and I think he has the right to at least know."

"Well good luck." Claire said as she picked up her coffee and turned on the small TV in the tiny living room.

Helen ate her breakfast, put on a Green Day T-shirt and jeans. She let her long curly red hair down. She put on her black leather motorcycle jacket and got into her car. She drove an old car with lots of rust and dents that she did not cause. The car had had many bad paint jobs so it was multi- color. She gotten the car for dirt cheap and it ran, so what did she care. She got her G.P.S. and put in the address. "Wow, Dad," She said to herself. "You must live in a mansion and be really, really rich to live in the St. Lees development."

The drive took her longer then she thought it would. No thanks to the G.P.S. it got her lost at least 3 times. It felt like an eternity till she finally found the St. Lees development. As she drove down the streets of the development she began to feel really out of place. Every car she saw there was worth at least $100,000. The houses were all huge and great. She'd only ever seen house like that on TV and in movies. The people she saw walking around were wearing outfits that had to have cost more than the rent of Claire's apartment.

Here she was in a very rich neighborhood. Driving a car that the junk yard said if she could make it run she could have it for $50, and wearing thrift store clothes. It just so happened that the G.P.S. was telling her that the biggest greatest house of all was her father's. When the G.P.S. told her to turn she did and she rolled up the drive way to the front door. As she drove up the driveway she saw two Austin Martins.

She parked her car made sure her hair was neat and took a deep breath. "Ok, Nelson here you go. You can do this."

She walked to the front double door. The doors had gold knockers on them, and she could swear the porch was made of marble. She took the knocker and knocked on the door. The door was opened by a woman so beautiful that Helen instantly felt insecure with her own looks.

"May I help you," the woman asked.

"Yes, I am looking for Mr. Wesker." Helen said shyly. Even though Helen was anything but shy the woman made her feel insecure.

"How much money do you want girl?" The woman asked in an annoyed voice.

"None, this isn't about money! I am going to take a guess and say that you or either Mr. Weskers girlfriend, or wife. If you're his wife that would kind of mean. No, it wouldn't kind of mean you are. It would mean you are my st-. Helen's voice got lower and quieter as she spoke.

"Girl, what do you? Cut to the chase." At this point she was obviously annoyed.

Helen gathered her courage. "Honestly, I don't know. Wesker is my father and I just want to meet him." Helen made sure her voiced didn't show hesitation.

The woman eyed her up and down.

"Listen kid, word of advice if he really is your father you-. " The women was cut off. When a man dressed in all black with a black trench coat walked up.

"What's taking so long?" He asked the women.

Before the woman could say anything Helen spoke. "My name is Helen Nelson. I am here looking for my father. Albert Wesker. All I want is a chance to meet him. If you need me to prove it I got paper work in the car."

The man's eyes widened. He stood there for a few moments like he didn't know what to say.

"I am Albert Wesker." He said. "Do you have any prouf that you are my daughter? Or did your mom just say come here and try to scam me!"

He sounded annoyed but in a way that would make a lot of people feel intimidated. Helen however was not intimidated. Nobody scared Helen, she was as fearless as a person could be.

"Yes I do have prove in my car. My Mother Lilian Nelson, died when I was an infant. So she did not put me up to this. I have better things to do with my life then scam people." She retaliated with a firm voice.

Helen then walked over to her car and pulled out an envelope. Which she gave over to Wesker. "I've got my birth certificate, foster care papers, picture of my mother, I also put my emancipation paper if there. Got as sick of the foster care system and being bounce around, so I took control of my own life."

Wesker snatch the envelope from her hand, opened it and read over all the files.

"Your mother claimed I am your father." Wesker said coldly with no emotion.

"Well did you know her? Did you walk out on her?" Helen said in a calm but demanding voice.

"I went out with Lilian Nelson a few times when I was about 22ish she was 18ish, she was a legal adult. Then one day she stopped returning my calls. I got the message she wanted nothing to do with me. Never heard of her since. In fact I haven't thought about her in years. Now you show up all these years later. If she'd told me about you, well you certainly wouldn't have been bounced from place to place, or be driving that piece of junk." He pointed at Helen's car.

"If you feel that way about my car why don't you get me something nicer? I would be more than happy to take that Austin Martin off your hands." Helen smiled.

"No! You are not to touch my Austins!" He said.

"Then will you at least buy me a car. You've never gotten me a birthday or Christmas present."

"Helen I have known you for only a few minutes and you're already asking for a car. You've got to be kidding me. I thought you'd be asking for dinner, or a relationship, or both." He talked in an emotionless voice.

"You're offering me dinner? Sweet! I'm so sick living off microwave food. Claire's oven stopped working as well as the stove. I know of this great place for dinner. Wait, I can't do dinner tonight, got a date." She said.

Wesker knitted his eyebrows. "You have a boyfriend too. According to your papers I'm your father which means I have the power to say you're not allowed to date anyone unless I meet him first."

"Well for one, I got emancipated, so I am an adult. Also I don't have to follow your rules because I don't live here. I live in a basement." Helen was starting to get annoyed.

"You live in a basement? Great. now you'll try to freeload here."

"Can I?!" she asked.

"Well you can if you follow my rules, I guess." Oh my Wesker thought what is happening to me, did I just invite this girl to move in? Am I going soft? There is no way this girl can benefit me in my plans. She'll get in the way of my global domination. Why am I being nice to her? She's a brat. I don't need her free loading off me. What will she do if she find out my plans.

Wesker's thought were interrupted when Helen spoke. "I can live here, seriously dude you just met me. But to live in a place like this I accept. When Can I move in? I can fit everything I got in my car."

Wesker's mouth spoke before he could think. "Yes Helen, I've got plenty of room, go get your stuff."

"Sweet!" Helen said. She ran straight to her car. "I'll be back in like an hour!" She started her engine and smoke came out the exhaust pipe.

What a piece of junk Wesker thought. When Helen's car was out of sight he dialed a number on his phone. "I want a brand new Black Corvette Stingray here in less than an hour."

"Understood," was all the person on the other side said.

Once Wesker hung up, he walked back into his house. Once in his house he started batting his head again his hand. What am I doing? He kept asking himself. Why am I being nice to her? I'm never nice to anyone. I hate people. I have plans to kill millions of people. I plan to rule the world. She'll only get in my way. There is no way she can benefit me.

Then Wesker got a new idea in his head. He could take over and rule the world. What he

couldn't do however was live forever. After he died who would prevent the world from going back to the mess it is now? Helen, he thought, could be the key to carry on my legacy. An evil smile went across Wesker's face.

As his smile faded he heard a car engine outside. He walked out to see a man in a black jump suit getting out of a corvette stingray. "I got the car like you ordered sir." He said with no emotion.

"Good Phillips, I will add this to your pay at the end of the month. I have another job for you. I want to find out everything you can about Helen Nelson. I want to bring me her old school work and grades. I want to know who her friends are, what her goals are, her hobbies everything. Send me emails with this information as you get it." Wesker ordered

"Yes sir, just so you know, I hope next you send me some where that I'll get to kill someone. You've been treating me like an errand boy. Not the top mercenary that I am," the man complained.

"Noted" Wesker said with no emotion. "Now get going."

"Yes sir," Philips said as he started walking down the drive way where he called for a cab.

Wesker looked at his watch, it had been an hour and five minutes since Helen left. As he sighed he heard the painful sound of Helen's engine. As she parked the car it stalled. He heard Helen curse at the car.

"I bet you're sick of that piece of junk." He spoke to her in his emotionless way.

"Well, I don't have the money for anything else." Helen complained.

"Follow me," Wesker ordered.

"Don't order me around, Dad." Helen complained.

"Fine, will you please follow me." This time Wesker used his normal emotionless voice.

"That's better," Helen commented,getting out of the car, and following Wesker to the other side of the drive way.

"Close your eyes." He said.

Helen closed her eyes.

"Keep them close," he said again.

Once he saw that Helen's eyes were closed, he walked over to the corvette. He turned the key and started the car up. He exited the car and walked back to Helen and told her to open her eyes.

Helen did so and was in shock.

"You have a corvette to that's awesome!"

"It's not mine," Wesker said. "It's yours. The engine is running it has a full tank of gas. Just be careful, don't get lost, don't go too far and be back in half an hour." Again he was emotionless.

"Deal," Helen said without thinking as she ran to the corvette and jumped into the driver's seat. She immediately took off.

Once Helen was out of sight he walked back into his house and sat down at his computer. "Time to find out all about you Helen," Wesker said to himself. Wesker then looked over her facebook page. He saw something he didn't like. Her relationship status. She was in a relationship with Leon Kennedy. Wesker cursed. His daughter was dating the man who he hated most. He had personally tried to kill Leon many times, and Leon had tried to kill him as many times. Leon had stopped his plans countless times. If it wasn't for Leon he would be ruling the world now. "No," Wesker shouted. What should I do, he wondered. I could tell Helen she is forbidden from seeing him. No that won't do any good, she'll just see him behind my back. There was already a risk of Helen finding out the truth about him. If Leon told her the truth about him she would hate him, and she would be out of his life. Wait, Wesker thought to himself. Why would I care if she was out of my life? Then he remembed he planned to have her carry out his legacy.

How do I handle this? Wesker thought. He started thinking of ways to kill Leon, but he had already tried everything he could think of. Then another thought cross his mind. If Leon found out Helen was his daughter then he would use her against him. Wesker figured he had three options, Kill Leon, he like that one the best or find a way to keep Helen away from him, or hide from him.

Wesker's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the corvette engine in the drive way.

"Dad!" He heard Helen say as she open the door. "I brought Leon here so you could meet him, before we go to the carnival."

Oh no thought Wesker what do I do.

"Dad?" Helen questioned when she didn't hear anything.

Think quick Wesker thought. He ran to his room, closed his door, and started coughing,

"That's nice, (fake cough) but I am feeling sick, (fake cough) I don't need to meet him. Go have fun (fake cough). Don't stay out too late."

"Dad are you sure you're ok? Do you need me to get you anything from CVS or something? Hold on, I'm coming to check on you." Helen started to approach Wesker's door.

"Leon wait by the car. I'll be there in a moment."

Wesker heard the front door open and close.

Thank God, Wesker thought, as Helen opened his door.

"Dad, that cough was the worst fake cough I've ever heard. What's the problem?" she asked.

"Well, Helen I was scared that I would kill your boyfriend. I don't think I should meet him. In fact I don't want you seeing him but I can't stop you. I don't want to see him. In fact keep him away from me if you want us both to stay alive." Wesker spoke very fast and couldn't hide a tint of fear in his voice.

"Dad you sound like someone going on a first date. I'm the one going on a date. Why are you so afraid of him?" Helen asked.

"I did research, I found out about his job. I don't want him to arrest me."

Helen had a look of confusion on her face. "What is there for him to arrest you for?"

All the things Wesker could be charged with went through his head. He tried to think about what to tell Helen.

"I illegally down load movies and music. I went 70 in a 35. When I was five I shoplifted candy. I once stole candy from a baby. I knowingly brought stuff from people who stole it. I broke a pay phone once to steal the quarters when I was twelve. I broke a soda machine to get a free soda once. I brought beer and drank when I was under twenty one. Your boyfriend is a CIA Agent."

Wesker didn't tell her that he sold illegal weapons to people. Or that he stole secrets from one country and sold it to another, each time gaining power over something. He managed to keep that quiet.

Helen rolled her eyes. "He's not going to arrest you for that stuff. If you don't want to meet him just say so. He wouldn't mind not meeting you. What do you mean you did research?" She asked angrily.

"Well, I looked on your facebook at see what we had in common. Came up with ideas of things we could together. Then I saw you were in a relationship with Leon, I went on his facebook and did a google search on him. I know that he's a survivor of the Raccoon City incident. I know he's a government agent. Also you are 16 he is 20! That does not make me happy."

"One Dad, I know all that, two I got emancipated so I can legally date whoever." Helen responded.

"I am still not happy and I don't want to meet him." He said with a hint of anger.

"Ok, Dad," Helen said as she took a step back. "We'll get going to the state carnival then see you later." Helen then half walked half ran to the corvette.

Wesker picked up his phone and dialed Phillips.

"Phillips," the other side answered.

"Phillips, I need you to follow Helen to the state carnival. Watch after her make sure she is safe. If you can try to kill the guy she is with, Leon Kennedy. I know you've tried and failed to kill him before so I won't get pissed if you don't kill him. Any way, you kill him, make it look like an accident and disappear. The most important thing and my main objection, make sure these two keep it G rated. They may hold hands kiss on cheek and lips but no touching. Stop him if he tries to put his arm around her shoulder. I will pay $100,000 for the job. If you kill Leon $10,000,000. If you gather any useful information for me or personal information of Helen report back. Spy on their conversation. Any questions?"

"No, sir." With that Phillips hang up.

When Phillips spotted Helen and Leon had the carnival they were sitting down together on a park bench eating burgers and talking. Phillips found a nearby tree which he hid behind to evesdrop.

"I love how you know so much about guns." Leon said.

"Yes and I am sure I am a better shot then you agent Kennedy," Helen teased.

"They'll have target shooting here so I guess we can find out," Leon smiled.

"Yes, and there's also paintball, bet I can beat you there". Helen laughed.

"Ok so you'll beat me at air sof,t I let you win. Paintball is a whole another story." He laugedh.

"We'll see," she laughed back.

"So," Leon asked seriously. "What's the deal with your Dad? Claire said you just moved in with him, with only meeting him once."

"It's not the first time I've lived with a complete stranger. The foster care system put me in the homes of many strangers. I've always known my mom was dead, but I knew nothing of my father. I'd always dreamed of meeting my Dad and getting the chance to have a father. Now I finally have that chance. What's strange is as soon as I learn his name I google him and this wanted criminal kept upping up. I know it must have been another person with the same name as my father. If you google my name I come up as a porn star, hate it when those things happen." She said.

"How do you know this guy is your father?" Leon asked.

"Well I got his name but I couldn't find his location or way to contact him. I did however find Lilian's parents. Turns out Lilian was engaged to this one guy. Guess it was an engagement her parents set up. She wasn't happy about it, so she got with my Dad and ended up pregnant with me, which ended her engagement. I guess she ran away. I was born, Lilian died, and her parents didn't want me,so I ended up in foster care. When I met Lilian's parents they told me they kept taps on my father. In case I showed up they could give me to him. They gave me an address and picture. Drove to the address the guy was there found my father. He had no clue I was ever born. I barely got Lilian's parent to talk to me. They wanted me as far away from them as soon as possible. Let's just say they sure didn't hide it."

"I'm sorry," Leon said. "I hope it all works out for you," He then kissed Helen's forehead and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Leon." Helen smiled. They then finished their food.

After the two finished their food they walked around the fair. To the dismay of Phillips they never did do the paintball. Just some gallery shooting. When both of them were always perfect shots. Mostly the two just spend a lot of time playing with some baby goats. They were so cute it was hard for Phillips not to join them petting the goats. As the night went on he wished he had ear plugs. They talked about Star Wars, video games, and Batman.

After the carnival Helen drove Leon to his place then she drove herself home. "Bingo" thought Phillips, now I've found out were Leon lives. Phillips thought of trying to kill Leon then but he figured that wasn't what Wesker would want because he'd said to kill him at the carnival. The last guy who went above Wesker's order and didn't follow his instructions to the letter, was killed. Wesker was one of the few people who terrified the harden mercenary. Once Helen was home he called Wesker from his car.

"Report," Wesker ordered.

"Leon Kennedy is still alive but I found out where he lives. He lives 217 south walnut street. Helen is an excellent shot. She bulls eyed everything she shot at. She loves Star Wars, video games, and Batman they talked about those a lot. She is a true animal lover. When Leon left her car they told each other that they love each other." Phillips got the feeling that Wesker was pissed and was trying to hide his anger.

"Thank you, Phillips," Wesker said trying not to burst out.

Once Phillips hung up and started to drive home he kept on wondering, why on earth would Wesker care about this. Then again he didn't care, he just wanted his money. He felt like he deserved it after hearing two geeks talk all night. Even though they didn't look it, yeah Helen and Leon were geeks.

Helen walked into the house and went straight up stairs to knock on Wesker's door. "Dad I'm home. Are you feeling better?"

Wesker opened the door. "Yes, how did your date go?"

"Great! Me and Leon did a lot of shooting galleries. We petted a baby goat. First time we have had a real date in a long time. We'll always busy so we don't go out. For the past few months whenever he is around I drive over to his place and we hang out."

"How serous are you and your boyfriend?" Wesker asked the boyfriend part made him fill sick.

"Really serous, we've been together for six mouths. He is by far the best boyfriend I ever had. We have so many things in common. He's just a real good guy. I've been with enough jerks. I think I'll be with him for a long time." Helen said.

Wesker wanted to scream "No!" but bit his tough.

"Ok, I brought my stuff here earlier today, still in my old car. You said you had plenty of room so can you please show me to a sphere bedroom?"

Wesker then remembered how when she came back she got ready for her date and didn't unpack.

"Yes, I'll show you to your room. You can have a bedroom if you like. Or I have a finish basement which is like an apartment. There is a small living, and bedroom and bathroom."

"A finish basement sweet!" Helen was happy.

Wesker then let Helen to the basement. Helen was shocked at want he called a small basement apartment. It was triple the sizes of Claire's apartment. There was a huge living room, with a hundred inch TV. The living room alone was bigger then Claire's apartment. The couch was huge and looked comfy. Behide the couch was huge book self with many books. The walls were painted green. In the corners of the living room there were two doors one was the bathroom door. The other was the bedroom door. The bathroom itself had a huge shower and a spread tub that was almost big enough to swim in. In the Bedroom was also bigger then Claire's apartment. There was a king seize bed and another large screen TV. The bedroom also had a closet the seize of a normal bedroom.

"Darn," said Helen "This place is huge! Just the closet alone. I barley had enough clothes to fill the small dress at Claire's place."

Wesker looked at her a bit shocked. "You mean you own very little clothing? I thought girls were supposed to have lots of clothes?"

"I wish," Helen laugh. "Only got one pair of sneakers, pair of combat boots, about ten pairs of underwear, maybe twelve pairs of socks, four bras, ten shirts, four pairs of pants, two shorts and one skirt, my black motorcycle jacket, and aveater sunglasses. Everything expect underwear, got those new, I got at the thief store for a couple of dollars. I choose to spend what little money I have on video games, movies and being a geek"

Wesker then started to feel bad for Helen. He didn't know what to do about the feeling of feeling bad for someone. He never felt bad for anyone in his life.

"Helen are you free tomorrow? How about tomorrow morning we go shopping? I'll take you to the mall and we can fill this closet up." Wesker said in his normal emotionless way. Which didn't bother Helen at all.

"Really, Dad?! I've been shopping with friends but I never buy anything. Never had new clothes!" Helen had huge excitement.

"Ok," Wesker said. "We'll leave as soon as you're ready have tomorrow. I know you love your corvette but we'll take the Austin Martin more trunk room."

"Deal!" Helen couldn't hold back her excitement. She had a huge smile of joy on her face.

"Goodnight," Wesker said as he left. I need to get out of here, he thought. Her excitement made him uncomfortable. I don't know what to do with a happy excited person. I have rarely seen people happy. Normally I only see people scared or angry, or both. He thought. I can't remember the last time I smiled. When it was a true smile and not just an evil smirk. He did do evil smirks. He was uneasy about seeing joy in people's faces. He had seen it too few times in his life. Then Wesker realized that seeing Helen happy gave him a feeling. He wasn't sure what the feeling was but it was a nice feeling.

As he went to sleep Wesker kept thinking and wondering about the feeling Helen was making him feel. He forgot about it after he fell asleep. The next morning he woke up to an explosion.

"Helen!" He sceamed. "What did you do?! What was that noise?!"

"Chill, Dad it's just a movie I'm watching." Helen called back.

Wesker then walked over to the kitchen to see what she was watching. He had no clue what is was, she was watching. "What are you watching," He asked Helen.

"This is the Death Star battle from the original Star Wars! Don't tell me you never seen Star Wars."

"Well," Wesker hesitated. "Not seen I was a little kid. Even then I only saw the first."

"What!" Helen was shocked. "That's it when we get back from shopping, we are going to watch the original trilogy."

"Ok," Wesker said in a whatever voice. As he poured his cereal.

About an hour later they were driving toward the mall.

"To quite," Helen complained.

She then turned on the radio and blasted her rock station.

"Turn that down," Wesker ordered trying not to lose his temper.

"Fine," Helen said as she turned the music down but still song along loudly.

"Don't try to make singing a career," Wesker advised her.

"Don't worry Dad I'm not the singer in my band I play the drums. I rock but I can't sing."

"Glad you know that," He said has he pulled into the mall parking lot.

"If you like something try it on, if you still like it and price is reasonable I'll get it." Wesker said.

"Sweet!" Helen said as she half dragged Wesker into the mall.

As Helen shopped she would asked wesker how she looked. Her would always answer you look nice with out really looking. Then one time Helen tried on an outfit that was very revealing. "Dad," She asked.

"Bloodly hell no!," He shouted "no daughter of mine is dressing like a hooker. Put something else on now."

"Ok, Dad chill," she said. Though out the whole shopping trip Wesker got stuck carring Helen's bags. Wesker felt like he was carring the whole mall. He was so revealed when Helen he thought Helen was done. She brought some paint's, shorts, T-shirts, and a couple of sundresses. As they walked towards the exit Wesker notice Helen looking at a prom dress in a display case.

"Do you want it?" Wesker asked.

"Yes, but Leon said he wanted to help me pick out a prom dress. Even offered to pay for it. He is so sweet."

"I beat," Wesker grumbled but he did it too quietly for Helen to hear.

"If you want I can invite him over tonight to watch Star Wars." Helen said.

"No!" Wesker said quickly and loudly causing Helen to look at him weird.

"No," Wesker said claimer. "I thought we could watch Star Wars together and make it a father, daughter thing."

"Ok," Helen smiled. "I get the feeling you don't want to meet Leon. Normally it's the boyfriend who doesn't want to meet the Dad, and Leon wants to meet you. Just know I do want the two of you to meet before the wedding."

"What wedding,!" asked Wesker. "I don't see no ring. When were you planning on telling me?"

"Dad," Helen gave him a look saying your weird look. "There is no wedding, we are not engage. I was just joking."

"Good," Wesker said almost like a threat.

They then walked in silence back to the Austin Martin. Helen struggled to load everything in the trunk. Wesker to this time to set the radio to a station he liked. When Helen got into the car he was singing along to the song."

"Oh, god," Helen mumbered.

Wesker cracked another true smile.

"I put up with your singing now you put up with mine." Wesker continue singing.

His singing voice was amazing. Helen was taken away by how good he could sing.

"You know, Dad you're really really good at singing. My band is looking for a new lead singer maybe you could-"

"No!" Wesker cut her off. "I am not singing in your band. Forget it!"

"Ok, ok," Helen said looking down at your new watch. "It's only 3 if you want there is plenty of time to go fishing I know of a great place."

"Fishing?" He asked as if he almost didn't know what it was.

"You know where you try to catch fish. Have you ever gone fishing before? It's relaxing and fun."

"Well, I hate to admit it but I have never gone fishing before." Wesker admitted with out emotion.

"You've got to be kicking me! Well I'll take you today I've got a spare pull. It'll be fun, then tonight we watch Star Wars."

"Deal," Wesker said while wondering to himself why I am I doing this?

The rest of the drive home Wesker song along to songs.

When they returned to his place, Helen loaded her fishing rods into the corvettes trunk. As soon as both her and Wesker where seated she made the car take off like it was in a drag race. Wesker told Helen to slow down countless times. She seemed to ignore him. Riding with Helen drive was very scary. Wesker cursed himself for given her the corvette. He kept asking himself "Why did I give her a corvette? What was I thinking?" The whole time she was driving he was holding on for life.

Even though it wasn't that long it felt like an enternity to Wesker when Helen fininal parked the corvette next to a small pond with a small dock.

As they got out of the car Helen told Wesker about fishing and how to do it. She even showed him how to cast a line. Wesker bated his hook he cast his pull in to the water. "Now what?" He asked Helen.

"Watch your bobber to see if the fish are biting at the bate." Helen explained.

Helen throw her line into the pond and within 30 seconds she caught a fish, and Wesker caught nothing. When both their bobbers were still they started talking. "So, Dad you never gone into great detail on what you do for a living. You're rich so, what do you do? Got any hobby's, or anything?"

Wesker was shocked he didn't know where to begin. His money came from the fact that he used to get pay off's and saved his money. He had come up with a virus that killed millions. Because he had threaten to spread a deadly virus some counties where constantly paying him money. He was half running a couple of small countries because there were afraid of him killing everyone. The reason Helen's boyfriend was after him was because he was one of the few people to survive when Wesker virus was unleashed near him. Wesker didn't know what to say to Helen. He told her the first lie you could think of.

"I won the lottery. Now I have money to burn. I was a scientist, who worked on making medications. I make good money and invested in google at the right time. Most of my money is from investments." He half lied. Some might say he did invest in the countries that were paying him not to kill them. For a while he had been a scientist. But he had never won the lottery. In fact he had never played it even once.

"Oh," Helen answerd. "What are your hobbies?"

Another topic Wesker had to think about. His hobbies were plotting to take over the world. How he would rule the world. Killing people he thought were annoying. And plotting on how to destroy his enemies especially Helen's boyfriend.

" I like to shoot guns." Wesker then struggle to think what else he liked. But he couldn't think of anything. "Come on Wesker," he told himself. "What did you like to do as a kid?" he then started to remember some things.

"I love to ride horses and motorcycles. I enjoy working out. That's about it." Wesker said as he thought about how he hadn't ridden a horse or motorcycle in years.

"That's awesome," Helen exclaimed. "As a kid one of my foster care homes had horses I love them. I also love motercycles. Maybe we could go horseback riding." Helen said smiling.

Wesker was just about to admit he like that idea but then his bobber started bouncing like crazy.

"I got one!" He said as a young kid would say. He tried to wheel the rod in but the fish fought him. The fish fought so hard that it pulled Wesker rod right out of his hand.

"Oh, crap," Helen said in a piss off way.

"That's it," Wesker snapped as he pulled a gun at of his coat. Before Helen could say a word he shot at the pond. He emptied his clip shooting at the water. A moment later a banch of dead fish sufficed.

"Dude!," Helen stood in disbelieve, "You just massacred a bunch of fish. I don't even see my poll so I am going to guess you didn't hit the fish that took my poll. Why would you do that?"

Wesker was thinking of what to say when he started to hear sirens.  
Helen cursed.

"Watch ypur mouth young lady," Wesker threaten.

"We have to go now. Not only did you kill a lot of fish but I also have no fishing lisence." Helen then took off to the corvette. Wesker followed behide. Just as she started up her engine she saw a park ranger vericle in the distance. Helen stepped on the gas and took off. Wesker thought her driving before was scary it was worst now she had a park ranger chasing her. Helen drove as fast as she could back to Wesker's place.

"I am never going fishing again," Wesker announced we they finilly reached his drive way and he stepped out.

"You're still alive." Helen sight. She then walked into the house and put on the TV. The news was on.

"Now the latest on the shot fish." A newsman on TV reported.

"You got us on TV Dad." Helen called out to him. Wesker walked into his living room when the TV was showing the pond with the dead fish.

"Park rangers are still looking for the shooter. If you are information please contact police." The story was then over.

"Good job, Dad," Helen said with sarcasm. "Now we are wanted for the murder of a bunch of fish."

I'm wanted for more than that Wesker thought.

Helen turned off the T.V. "I'll go grap the first Star Wars movie. Hopefully we can finish it before we have cops knocking on the door." Helen then started to walk towards the basement door.

"You do that, Helen. I'm just going to take a quick shower."

Wesker took off his clothes and put on a black bathrobe, and black bunny slippers. As he approached the bathroom door he heard the door bell.

"I'll get it." Helen shouted as she turned the handle.

"Leon!" Helen was obviously very thrilled unlike Wesker . Not again thought Wesker. Wesker ran back to his room and looked around for ways to change his appearence. He ran to his closet. He started digging threw all his black clothes. Then he found his father's old glasses. They were big and dorky, he also grapped a shower cap. He tried to make the cap cover as much of his hair as possible. He then crunched over trying to look older.

Helen then knocked on Wesker's door. "Dad I don't know if you are about to shower but Leon's here he is taking me to dinner."

"Hold on, Helen I want to meet Leon I'll be right there." He answered. Wesker knew Helen would cause them to interact with each other sooner or later. Wesker just choose to make it sooner. He was hoping to fool Leon so he would never suspect anything.

"Ok," The moment Helen said that Wesker walked out.

Helen looked at him in disbelief. He was wearing a shower cap, dorky glasses, with a bathrobe, and Helen didn't want to think about the bunny slippers.

"Maybe you should meet him some other time." Helen sounded desperate.

"No, no I'll meet him now," Wesker said in a fail attempt at a southern accent.

"Dad, why on earth are you talking like a hillbilly? If you think this will make Leon leave me, you're wrong." Helen rolled her eyes "Don't even get me started on the glasses why on earth are you wearing them?"

"I had already taken out my contacts," He was still trying to do a southern accent, but he ended up sounding like a drunk hillbilly.

"Fine, meet Leon now if you must." Helen then started walking down stairs to return to Leon.

"My Dad want's to meet you. He'll be down in a moment. Just a warning he looks like a total dork. He is also talking like a hillbilly for some reason."

"It's ok, Helen" Leon smiled. "I just want to meet him to know you will be ok staying here with him. My place is not nearly as nice but if he ever hurts you or anything you are more then welcome at my place." Leon then kissed Helen on the check.

"Thanks, baby," Helen smiled.

Wesker then came down still looking the same to Helen's embarrassment.

"Hello, you must be Helen's Dad. I'm leon it's nice to meet you Mr. Nilson." Leon held out his hand for a hand shake which Wesker gave him without saying a word.

Wesker didn't know what to say. But he senced the aquarired silence that he didn't to break. "Where are you going and when will you be back," he asked sounding like a drunk hillbilly again. After the words left his mouth he saw a look of embrassement wash over her face.


	2. Chapter 2

"I got last minute tickets to a Green day concert. My friend was going to go but he got sick. He gave me the tickets, so we are going to that. Be back around 2 I guess." Leon was very friendly. It was obvious to Helen how hard he was trying to make her Dad like him.

"Call me when there and leaving. You two better be back by 2. Stay out of trouble." Wesker already started talking like a drunk hillbilly, he decided to keep up the act to fool Leon.

"Yes, sir," Leon said as he wrapped his arm around Helen and they walked out the door.

As soon as they were gone, Wesker called Philips. "Philips, Helen is going to a concert with her boyfriend keep an eye on her same as last time." He ordered in his normal non-hillbilly voice.

"Sir, I gave you Leon's address last time. I am not a baby sitter if you want someone to spy on that girl do it yourself. Forgive me sir for talking like that. But as of right now I am in South America doing the work that you are paying me for."

"Guess the mission lasted longer than I expected. In that case continue your work. I will go spy on Helen this time. I will also do a better job then you." Wesker said with a hint of anger in his voice. I will rid both my daughter's boyfriend and one of my greatest enemies at once. He thought to himself. Wesker ran back to his room where he changed back into his normal blacks clothes. He then set his G.P.S. up to get to the concert. He got into his Austin Martian and took off. As he drove he tried to plan out what to do in his head. Wesker was used to planning everything. This was the first time in a long time he had made up a plan as he went.

Wesker pulled into the jam parking lot and ended up parking in the stop that was the farest away from the concert. Wesker half ran towards the line. Once he reached it he looked all around for Helen and Leon, his wondering cause him to find himself at the front of the line and he was being blocked by a security guard.

"Back of the line," He ordered.

"I'm part of security, you fool." Wesker lied.

"Your card," the guard asked as he held out his hand.

Wesker slipped $500 into the guard's hand.

The guard wrapped his hand around the money and put it in his pocket.

"Back of the line," He order.

This really pissed Wesker off.

He punched the security, knocking him to the floor and took off running into the concert. The crowd was jam pack. "Dam," Wesker thought this will be like finding a needle in a hay stack. Wesker spend the whole concert walking around trying to find them but he had no luck. All he got was a headache from the music. He gave up and went back to his car. I need advil was all Wesker could think about as he began his drive home. He notice on the car clock in was 2:30 a.m. Guess Helen is home now Wesker though. He then saw Leon on the side off the road waving his arms. Wesker pulled over and cracked the passanger window. Enough that Wesker could hear him but not see him. Leon walked towards him.

"My oil filter broke, mine and my girlfriend's phones are dead. Could I please use your phone to call triple A."

Wesker was thinking of what to say when he heard Helen's voice. "Leon we don't need them. Your car can get you to your place. I can fix this better in the morning." Helen then crawled out from under the car, covered in grease.

"This is the last time I ever let you drive! You suck at driving. I'll call my Dad or Claire in the morning and have them pick me up. I would be surprise if your car made it to your house. My guest is it will die right by your place and we'll have to push! Come on I'm driving! I'm never letting you drive again! You suck at it!" Helen was pissed.

Good Wesker thought she's pissed at him. This will make her less upset when I kill him. A smile went across is face for a second.

"Sir," Leon said though the crack window still not able to see Wesker. "Thanks for pulling over, but I think we'll be able to make it back home it's only a few mile."

"No problem!," Wesker said trying to sound like a cheerful upbeat person. He sounded terrible. But at least he know Leon won't recognize the voice. Wesker had always been either emotionless or angry anytime Leon heard him speak. Wesker then drove away .He drove until Leon's car was out of site then he pulled over waiting for Leon's car to go by so he could follow him. As he waited he got a text from Helen. "finally found the car charger btw Leon's car broke down spending the night at his place his car won't make it back to your place I'll have my friend Claire get me in the morning I'll be home by 10 tomorrow don't worry I'll sleep on the couch sorry to wake you"

Wesker got pissed at the text. As his face grew red he saw Leon's car pass him. Wesker turned off his car lights and begun to follow them.

Tonight when both of them are asleep I'll seek into the house and kill Leon. Wesker smiled at the thought.

About two hundred feet from Leon's drive way his car died again.

Wesker saw Helen get out of the driver's side.

"I can't believe you sometimes Leon! I didn't mind fixing your car on the side of the road, but now you are making me push!"

"Fine I'll help," Leon got out of the car and him and Helen began to push the car.

Good, Wesker thought they're fighting. Wesker waited till he saw Helen and Leon reach the drive way and entered his house.

Wesker looked down at his car's clock. In one hour he decided I'll sneak in and kill Leon. Leon and Helen entered his house some lights were on for a bit then the house went dark. 3:30 A.M. they must be sound asleep at this point.

Wesker left his car then walked to the back of Leon's house. It was a small house. Wesker was surprise at how small it was. "With Leon being a government agent I thought he would have a bigger nicer house." Wesker got to the back door and picked the lock. He then quietly entered into a messy kitchen. Attached to the kitchen was the living room were Helen was sleeping on the couch. Wesker saw the hall way that had to lead to Leon's room at the end. Wesker quietly walked pass Helen. He was two feet from the hall when Helen's phone went off. This made Wesker half run back towards the kichen. He looked for a hiding space the first one he saw was under the kitchen table. Wesker ducked under it.

"It's 4:30 in the morning and you're just starting the history report now! I've got to be kidding me! You had one job I already did most of the work. If we fail because of your laziness, and stupidity, I'm going to kill you. Read to me what you got done." There was a brief pause. "What?! America wasn't bomb by the Japanese in war world one, that was world war two! We are doing a War World One report! Do I want to know the rest?" Another pause. "You talked about the generals good which ones?" Another pause. "What?! What sites are you using? General Grant was a Union general in the civil war! Not a French General in World War One! Grant fought nothing like the French! What's next you're going to tell me Lee was a German gernal." Pause as the other person responded. "Yes, there was a real guy named General Lee it was not just a made up named for the dukes of hazards you dummy! I don't need a dummy like you working on the paper I'll do it myself!" Helen hung up the phone in fury. The hall light came on and Leon came rushing into the living room. With his bath rode on.

"Helen what's wrong are you ok?" Leon went right over to hug her.

"Idiot, I have to work with in history. His information is all wrong. I'm screwed, this is the biggest grade for the class."

Wesker was not concern about Helen and her school work. All he though was Oh no Leon is awake I need to get out of here without being seen. How do I escape? I never thought I would run from Leon. But I can't risk him seeing me. We'll fight and Helen will learn the truth.

"Calm down, Helen," Leon said in a smoothing voice. You can use my computer to write the report and I'll help you best I can." Leon kissed her on the check.

"Thanks," Helen cracked a brief smile. Hele rose from the couch and followed Leon down the hall to his office.

Now's my chance. Wesker thought. He quickly got out from under the table. In the process of getting out he accidently bump the table causing a glass that was on it to fall.

Wesker heard Leon say "What was that? I'll be right back Helen."

Oh no Wesker thought as he stood up and dashed towards the backdoor. As he slipped out the door all Leon saw was a glimpse of Wesker's black jacket.

Leon ran out the door to chase Wesker.

Luckily for Wesker he got into his car and sped off before Leon could see either him or his car.

As Wesker drove home all he thought about was how close he was to being seen by Leon and Helen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

all characters belong to capcom. Please leave review with some ideas.

The next morning Wesker saw a text from Helen. Getting a ride home from Claire be home by 10:30.

At 10:35 Wesker saw an old car drive down his drive way. Helen got out of it. "Thanks again Claire, your awesome," Wesker heard Helen say as she stepped out of the car.

As Helen approach the door Wesker tried to make himself seems as intimidating as possible. Most people would be so scared of him when he was angered that they would try to leave the country. I'll make sure Helen never sees Leon again Wesker thought.

Helen opened the door. She saw Wesker Standing in the hall way looking piss. To Wesker's surprise she showed no fear.

"Sorry about last night, Dad. I did text you. You never responded. Would have been home sooner but my partner in a school project mess up. Had to do the whole thing myself. Thankfully Leon was able to help. If it won't for my partner I would have been home so much sooner. Claire gave me a ride here, since Leon's car is still broken. Of course now Leon is acting all weird because someone broke into his house last night." Helen spoke hardly looking at Wesker as she walked toward the kitchen were she got herself a cup of water.

She's not scared? What am I doing wrong? Wesker wondered.

"Helen," Wesker spoke in a stern voice.

"I want you to dump Leon." Wesker demanded.

"What!? Dad you don't know him! You met him for five minutes. The whole thing with the car was not intentional. Yes he knocked off the oil filter, but he didn't mean to. You didn't respond to my text. Claire couldn't get me till this morning. Even when I slept over at his place I slept on the couch. I'm not going to break up with him. I love him."

Oh no, Wesker thought. How do I deal with a teenage girl in love? In love with my enemy. What do I tell her?

Wesker thankfully for him was a quick thinker. He came up with a good idea fast. "You told me that he works for the government. Do you know the details of his job?"

"He's some sort of secret agent. I don't know exectly. It's classified. All I know is he's involved with anti-zombie stuff. And that he is a raccoon city survivor. As a government agent he is not allowed to talk about his work to anyone."

"I'm concerned for your safety. He had someone break into his house last night and with his job he probably has many enemies. Enemies that would use you to get to him." Wesker snapped while thinking. If Helen wasn't my daughter that's what I would be doing.

"Dad if I was in any danger Leon would let me know. Believe me if I was in any danger at all he would make sure I was safe. Besides I am quite capable of taking care of myself. There is nothing to worry about."

Wesker was shocked that Helen had the guts to argue with him. Few had the guts to argue with Wesker. Nether the less he hid his shock from Helen.

"If you want I can get Leon to talk to you. And he can ensure you that I'm in no danger by dating him."

No your not, but Leon is, thought Wesker.

Then Wesker developed a plan in his head. I could let Helen have Leon over for dinner. And as He approaches the door I could snipe him. An evil smile formed on Wesker's face.

"Fine invite your boyfriend over for dinner then. Just know I can't cook." Wesker said.

"Ok cool," Helen smiled. "I'll order pizza. When do you want him over?" She asked.

"Tomorrow night at 6," Wesker said.

"Sweet, I'll call him now." Helen smiled.

Seeing Helen smiled made Wesker almost feel like smiling. The feeling scared him. Helen was making him feel emotions that he was not used to.


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimers to capcom

That day Helen spent working on her project. Wesker spend it in his office working on his evil plans. He was close to coming up with a virus that would let him control minds. All he would have to do then was infect the world leaders with it. Then he could control them to sign their countries over to him. He would finally rule the world. Wesker planned on Helen having an important role in that. Wesker knew that after he died he would need an heir to prevent the world from returning to the mess it was currently in.

Wesker did think about telling Helen all this before but he decided against it. If she wasn't on board with Wesker's plans she would ran straight to Leon and might give him important information. Or she would ran away from him altogether and he would lose his heir. They was no benefit in telling Helen anything. Wesker decided that the best thing to do would be to wait until he was ruling the world. Helen would see how much better the world was under his rule and she would want to be his heir. If she knew now she would try to fight it.

The next morning was a Monday. A Monday when Helen was running late for school. All Helen said to Wesker that morning was "Shoot, I'm late see you later Dad." She ran out the door in a white tang top and short denim shirt. She ran toward her corvette and took off.

Less than an hour after Helen left, Wesker's phone rang. It rang while Wesker was filing something important for his evil plan. Causing him to screw up.

Wesker answered his phone, "Wesker, here."

"Hello Mr. Wesker. This is principal Myra. Helen's principal. Your daughter is in huge trouble she has been suspended."

"What?!" Wesker asked. "What did that kid do now?!"

"She knocked four teeth out of another student's mouth. After violently punching him." The principal explained.

"I'll be there shortly," Wesker replied. He hang up the phone and headed towards the door. Darn kid he thought.

Wesker walked into the principal's office. He saw Helen sitting on the opposed of the desk.

The principal was a large older woman with a stern face.

"Well Helen, aren't you going to tell your father what you did?" Principal looked a Helen trying to be intimidating.

"Fine," Helen said as she turn toward Wesker. "While I was at my locker a guy tried started to lift up my skirt. He even had his phone out to try to snap pictures. I turned around and punched him in the face as hard as I could. He fell to the ground, four of his teeth came out." Helen explain in a calm but scared voice.

Wesker felt anger inside him. But the anger was not aimed at Helen but rather at the boy she punched.

"Now Helen, was that what we had agreed on to tell your father?" The principal used a fake sweet voice.

"Ok Dad, she wants me to tell you I violently punch another student instead of reporting his behavior to a teacher. Where he would get away with is actions so he could play football this weekend." Helen gave the principal a snotty smile. "Happy?" she asked.

The principal faced Wesker. "We take acts of violets seriously in this school. We have a zero tolerance policy." The principal was trying to intimate Wesker.

"Oh really? What about what that boy did. Sounds like to me he deserved what he got. Had Helen not punch him he would have done that to her again as well as other girls. You should be rewarding Helen for standing up and protecting herself. I'm proud of Helen for doing what she did. What are you trying to teach kids? To not protect or stand up for themselves." Wesker sounded very intermitting.

The principal showed fear on her face. "Mr. Wesker sounds like you encourage violet behavior. This is reason for me to call child protective services, for you being an unfit parent."

For a reason unknown to Wesker it really bothered him to be called an unfit parent.

Before he could respond Helen spoke up. "They can't do anything. I got emancipated. In the eyes of the law I'm an adult."

"Which is why we can and will press criminal charges," The principal answered.

"How dare you call me unfitted parent! Helen was sleeping on a cot in her friend's basement before I took her in. I have since done my best to be a good father. I was unaware of her. Therefore I was unable to be a father but I've been trying. I want a father- daughter relationship with Helen. I've been doing things with her. I've been trying to get to know her. I'll tell you this I'm proud to have someone like her for a daughter. She has her faults and problems but her positives outweigh her negatives. I love her and I will not stand for her being mistreated, by your bum sports player."

Wesker shocked himself when he heard himself say he loved her. Wesker had never said he loved anyone in his life. Helen's face showed an equal amount of shock.

"Well," the principal said scared but in a tone of voice that was trying to regain control.

"If that's how you fill, why did you leave Helen's mother? Why do you think you're good parent? What do you know about being a parent?" She asked.

"My relationship with Helen's mother is none of your concern. I am a good parent because I pay attention to her. I never got attention as a kid. Also no one knows how to be a parent until they are one. You learn to be a parent which I am doing. I've also been reading stuff about how to parent a teenage girl." Wesker then turned towards Helen. "Helen please leave the room." Helen got up and left quickly.

Wesker calmed down and took out his gun and aimed it at the principal. "I would have no problem shooting you. You either expel that boy and excuse Helen for what she did. No, in fact give her a reward for standing up and protecting herself. Also give her the rest of the day off excuse. Or I end you."

The principal looked at Wesker in fear. "Whatever you want." She answered horrified.

"Good," Wesker said, he then walked out of the office.

"Helen, we'll going home." Wesker told Helen.

She noted and let wesker lead the way out of the building. Helen go into her car and Wesker followed her back to his place.

Once they were both inside Helen started saying what was on her mind. "You know I never had someone say they loved me like that till today. I can't tell you how many times I dreamed I would have my father who would say that he loves me. Dad, I feel as though an emptiness I've felt my whole life has been filled. I just want you to know that I love you too."

Wesker didn't know how to respond to this. Did he love his daughter? He felt strongly about her. He felt protective of her, and she was one of the few people he ever cared about. Announcing his love just came out in the principal's office.

Wesker walked over to Helen and gave Helen a huge hug. Yeah Wesker thought I do love Helen. She is honestly the best person who ever came into my life.

Please leave a review and give me some ideas of what you would like to see in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After Helen left the living room to play video games, Wesker locked himself in his office. "No, no,no, I love someone this is bad. What should I do?" Wesker's thoughts were interrupted by the ring of his doorbell. "Oh, no Leon." He remembered Leon was coming for dinner. He also realized he missed his chance to snipe Leon.

"Hey, baby," He heard Helen say. Wesker had a million thoughts go though his head. I'm not acting like a fool again.

"Dad!" Wesker heard Helen call. Wesker didn't answer instead he ran to his room. He look in his closest all his clothes were black and similar. Wesker picked up his phone to call Philips. "Philips I need new clothes. Not my normal type. Causal clothes. A non-black T-shirt and blue jeans. Also a baseball cap normal clothes."

"Yes sir." Was all that was said on the other side.

Wesker then heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Dad, Leon is here. Please don't embarrass me again."

Wesker cracked the door enough to see Leon was not with Helen.

"I'll be right there. I can't find my socks. One of my employees is coming by with my socks. He'll be here in a few minutes, take the bag he has up to me."

"Dad, why would a coworker have your socks? And be bring them here?"

"He was going to the laundry mat. I ask if he would do some of my laundry for me. All my socks were in that laundry."

"Fine, whatever I'll just watch TV with Leon, till your socks come."

Wesker had to think of other ways to hind is identity. I'll speak with a British accent and speak as little as possible. Wesker removed his sunglasses. Leon will never reginize me without my famous sunglasses. He put on his father's old glasses, and also crouched

Helen knocked in Wesker's door again. "Here are your socks." Wesker opened the door and thanked Helen. He quickly put on the clothes Philips got him. A camo baseball, a bright green old navy T-shirt, and jeans. Wesker barley recognized himself. He open his bedroom door just in time to hear Helen say "Pizzas here,"

Wesker walked over to the kitchen where he saw Leon and Helen sitting. Leon stood up. "I know our last meeting was weird. Let's start over, Mr. Nelson."

"Oh, Leon we have diffent last names it's" Wesker cutted her off.

"Just call me Albert."

"Ok," Leon smiled and shocked Wesker's hand then took a seat.

"Leon tell me about yourself." Wesker said fighting his urge to demand.

"Well sir I'm a government agent can't talk much about the job sorry."

Though out dinner it was mostly Helen and Leon talking to each other they didn't say anything to Wesker. That made his life easier.

After dinner Helen walked Leon out to his car. Wesker open the window to listen in on them.

"Helen, I didn't want to say anything with your Dad there but I need."

Helen cut him off. "I didn't tell him yet. I was going to tonight."

"Helen it's not that. How do I say this? Your Dad is evil. He has tried to kill me many times. He has killed hundreds. You have to get away from here." Leon then took his gun out of his jacket.

Helen gasp, as she held his arm trying to stop him. "Leon, no!"

"He's not whoever you think he is."

"Great," Leon said no paying attention to her. "I only have two clips. I need more ammo."

"Leon!" Helen yelled.

"Helen come with me your in danger. I don't know what he is planning with you. But believe me you'll either end up dead or worst."

Wesker then walked outside his gun out and pointed at Leon.

"Helen get into the house!"

Leon shot at Wesker. He dodge the bullet with his superhuman speed.

"What." Helen gasp. "What is going on between the two of you?! Dad is what Leon said about you true?"

"Yes," Wesker said. "I am the master mind who will take over the world would have done it already if it won't for your boyfriend always getting in the way!"

"Great just great! My dad is evil. I feel like Luke Skywalker when he found out Vader was his Father!"

"What?!" Wesker asked I saw the first Star Wars a long time ago. Seriously Vader is Luke's father I never knew that. Thanks for spoiling it Helen!"


End file.
